warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Южно-африканские носороговые рейнджеры
|Место действия: = |Оружие: = Vektor Z88, Vektor SP1, MP5, FN FAL, R4, SS-77, Milkor MGL, РПГ-7, MILAN 3, Ingwe, Starstreak, Denel BXP 9, FN MAG, Браунинг M2, Puma White Hunter, Штык |Боевая техника: = 106-мм безоткатное орудие М40, M67 (гранатомёт) |Враги: = Браконьеры |Символ: = 90px}} Южно-африканские носороговые рейнджеры — вооруженные части SANDF и егерей местных национальных парков, которые ведут наблюдение и защищают носорогов от браконьеров в Южно-Африканской Республике. Эти рейнджеры из ЮАР могут настолько слиться с окружающим ландшафтом, что их сложно обнаружить даже на расстоянии 20 метров. Ещё совсем недавно некоторые смотрители заповедника "Мадикве", недалеко от границы с Ботсваной, даже не имели нормальной обуви. Сегодня они умеют маскироваться, стрелять и вести рукопашный бой. Начиная с апреля, их обучает бывший солдат британских войск специального назначения. Кроме этого, благотворительный фонд по борьбе с браконьерством предоставляет рейнджерам новейшие приспособления для несения службы и даже одежду, которой многим не хватало. И всё это ради того, чтобы сохранить в заповеднике популяцию носорогов. Этим животным браконьеры объявили настоящую войну, безжалостно истребляя их из-за рогов, ценящихся на "черном рынке". А эти африканцы как никто другой подходят на такую работу, ведь это - их дом, и они много знают о местной флоре и фауне. Обычно курс подготовки занимает около трёх недель. Но сотрудники этого заповедника проходят его за шесть дней. Каждый день обучения для них начинается в пять утра и заканчивается в восемь вечера. И, похоже, их усилия не пропадают даром. За время обучения браконьеры не убили ни одного носорога. thumb|leftОсобый спрос на рог носорога наблюдается в странах Азии, в частности, в Китае и Вьетнаме. Там его используют в народной медицине. На "чёрном рынке" стоимость за килограмм этого ценного товара может достигать 65 тысяч долларов. То есть, это дороже даже золота и платины. А Южно-Африканская Республика, где обитает большая часть мировой популяции носорогов, стала эпицентром убийств. "Мадикве" - это только часть больших территорий, на которых обитают эти великаны. Во многих отдалённых местностях нет подобных отрядов хорошо подготовленных рейнджеров. А это означает, что дикая популяция носорогов продолжает сокращаться с неконтролируемой скоростью. В прошлом году в ЮАР были убиты 668 этих животных, в нынешнем - уже 825. Также носороговые рейнджеры действуют и в других крупных национальных парках ЮАР, как, например, парк Крюгера. Там активно порядка 339 рейнджеров, которые неутомимо ведут наблюдение а носорогами и оберегают их от браконьеров. thumbСуществует проблема превращения обычных егерей в полевых рейнджеров, так как егерями обычно становятся люди, которые любят природу и не готовы убивать, пусть даже и бездушных браконьеров. Рейнджеры используют все преимущества окружающей среды: они прячутся в кустах, маскируются в другом ландшафте. Выследив следы браконьеров. Рейнджеры сначала выжидают подходящего момента, и лишь затем атакуют. Секрет успеха носороговых рейнджеров в том, что они знают, где следует искать браконьеров: обычно около водоемов и больших скоплений животных, в том числе и носорогов. В поисках рейнджерам нередко помогают и специально обученные собаки. Вместе с тем служба рейнджеров чрезвычайно опасна — на день приходится до 10 вооруженных стычек с браконьерами. Рейнджеры активно взаимодействуют с полицией и армией ЮАР, а также непосредственно с самим управлением парков. Галерея Файл:94.2 Rangers.mp4 baby-rhino-in-Samburu-photo-6-thumb-425x283.jpg defaultюар.jpeg dogs1.jpg dogs2.jpg dogsdsc7575.jpg rhinodsc7708.jpg rhinos_operation_dm_post_detail_web.jpg Rifle-range-practice-session-courtesy-of-Protrack-840.jpg KNP's Nxanatseni North.jpg|Рейнджеры в Национальном парке Крюгера. A poaching incident simulation during the World Ranger Day.jpg A sniffer dog chases a poacher during the mock up poaching incident.jpg Commanding Officer Special Projects -Maj Gen Johan Jooste gave the purpose of the event.jpg Dr David Mabunda shows that there are also women in conservation - With him are KNP Section Rangers Karien Keet and Tinyiko Chaulke.jpg KNP Managing Executive, Mr Abe Sibiya did vote of thanks to all stakeholders who graced the event.JPG KNP’s GM-Communications & Marketing, Mr William Mabasa was Programme Director for the Part of the programme (formal programme).JPG KNP's Nxanatseni North - rifle ranger shooting.jpg Nxanatseni North Rangers during the rifle range shooting.jpg Letaba Section Ranger Andrew Desmet and GM Communications & Marketing Mr William Mabasa.jpg ME - Parks Dr Nomvuselelo Songwela did the opening and welcome at the World Range Day.jpg Nxanatseni South - drilling demonstration.jpg Nxanatseni South - showing their drilling and parade skills.jpg the singing and chanting by rangers, calling for rhino poaching to stop. 3.JPG Regional Ranger Derick Mashale gives the message of encouragement during the rope of togetherness ritual.JPG Источники *http://belport.by/v-mire/2676-voyna-za-nosorogov-v-yuar-nabiraet-oboroty.html *http://www.thenewage.co.za/mobi/Detail.aspx?NewsID=92947&CatID=1100 Категория:Воины Категория:Воины Современности Категория:Воины XXI века Категория:Воины Африки Категория:Воины ЮАР Категория:Пехота Категория:Стрелковая пехота